Conversations
by SkeletalValkyrie
Summary: What happens if, for some reason, the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus end up sharing a body? This was out of pure randomness.
1. Annabeth Piper

**(A/N): Heyyy. I edited this chapter. The other one was such a fail.**

**Okay, here is what happened: The characters of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus got joined into one body. The characters have to be in all of the books, and I got the inspiration from my friends.**

**Some of the combinations that will appear in this Fanfic are: Percy/Jason, Annabeth/Piper, Charon(the dude at Hades' reception desk)/One of Circe's Guinea Pigs/Nico/Leo, Clarisse/Hera and Medusa/Circe/Zoe/Calypso/Hestia/Medea.**

**This is Annabeth/Piper.  
**

**R&R please!  
**

* * *

Annabeth: I wanna punch Percy! He is such a jerk! How dare he forget about me!

Piper: But, Annabeth, if you punch Percy, you also punch Jason! They share the same body, remember?

Annabeth: I don't care! Percy is such a jerk!

Piper *charmspeaking*: But it's not his fault he's got amnesia! It's Hera who made them lose their memories.

Annabeth: You're right. It's all Hera's fault! I should punch her too!

Piper *still charmspeaking*: No! You can't! She's a goddess. She'll kill you. I mean, she'll kill _us_! We share the same body, remember? Don't punch anyone. *thinks*_ It's hard to charmspeak yourself._

Annabeth: You're right again. I shouldn't punch anyone.

Piper: *thinks* _Whew! She's not going to punch Jason. It isn't too hard to charmspeak you self after all._

Annabeth/Piper walks up to Percy/Jason and punches him.

Percy/Jason*together and clueless as ever*: Huh?

Piper: What did you do?

Annabeth: I punched him. Isn't it obvious?

Piper: WHY! I told you not to! I even charmspoke you!

Annabeth: Doesn't mean you charmspeak worked. Now to punch Hera.

Piper: NOOOOOO! We're going to die! We're going to die! Nooooo!

Annabeth: She can't she needs us to save her and the other gods.

Piper: Oh yeah! Whew! We're safe. AHHHHH! She'll kill us after that!

Annabeth: Stop overreacting already! You're getting on my nerves.

Piper *whimpers*: Sorry

Annabeth/Piper walks up to Clarisse/Hera and punches her.

Clarisse/ Hera*in Clarisse's voice*: Why did you do that, wise girl?

Clarisse/Hera*in Hera's voice*: Annabeth! How dare you punch me! I should turn you into dust this instant!

Annabeth/Piper in Annabeth's voice: But you can't. You need me to save your sorry hide.

Clarisse/Hera*in Hera's voice*: You're right. Darn! Consider yourself lucky, daughter of Athena.

Annabeth/Piper in Annabeth's voice: Yeah, yeah.

Annabeth/Piper walks away.

* * *

**There. That was the first chapter. I decided to start with Annabeth/Piper because Percy/Jason is reaaaally boring.**

**So, anyway, thanks to Jascy, Pipes Chaneo, and Clera for the inspiration and help. And thanks to Gabia for allowing to be part of this story. I hope you guys dont mind if i edited it a bit.**

**And suggestions for more characters, please! As long as they weren't already mentioned, and they appear in all of the books. :D**

**Also, I need a character in Heroes of Olympus to join Smelly Gabe/Thalia.**

**Thanks! **

**~SkellyVal  
**


	2. Percy Jason

**(A/N): Hi again. **

**Here's the second chapter. It's short. And boring. Because it's about Percy/Jason. So yeah.**

**So... enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Percy: Hey.

Jason: Hey.

Percy: So…. Do you remember anything?

Jason: No. You?

Percy: Nope.

Jason: Oh….

Percy: Yeah….

Jason: ….

Percy: ….

Suddenly, Annabeth/Piper walks to him(them?) and throws a punch.

Percy/ Jason: Huh?

But Annabeth/Piper has already walked away…

Jason: Do you know who that is?

Percy: No. But the punch hurts.

Jason: Yeah. I agree.

Percy: Do _you_?

Jason: Do I what?

Percy: Know her?

Jason: No.

Percy: Oh.

Jason: …

* * *

**There you have it. The second chapter. R&R, please! :D**

**Jascy, this chapter is obviously dedicated to you, seeing as it's you. And you're boring. :P**

**Suggestions still welcome! :D**

**Thanks, **

**~SkellyVal XD  
**


	3. Cronos Khione

**(A/N) Hi again, people. XD**

**Sorry it's been a really long since I've last updated. Blame it on my teachers for giving me so much homework. Just kidding. It's not really their fault, but you get the point.**

**I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

"Ow! Oh, Gaea,… that hurt…." A whining pain-filled voice echoed all around.

A cold, clear voice broke through the swirling dark mass of... well, nothing.

"Is that all you are going to say? I can hardly put up with your complaints already! It is bad enough being stuck in the same body as you, the whiny Father of Time, Cronos."

"You insolent… little fool… if… you were… cut up… in… a-ow!... a million… pieces… you would… feel… the same… way!" Cronos' voice answered.

"But were you not already cut up _before_? You should have gotten used to the pain already! Besides, I am not cut up in a million pieces, am I? So I obviously do _not_ know how it feels like. Too bad for you, it is all your own fault, anyway, not thinking your plan through first. You were beaten by a _child_." The voice snickered, then turned even colder. "And I, the snow goddess Khione, have _never_ been little!"

"How dare… you!... it was… ow… not my… fault… the boy… was… invincible." The Titan spit the last word out like it was a curse.

Khione laughed coldly. "You admit that you were defeated by a mere _demigod_?"

"At least… I… did not… ah!... disappear to… Gaea knows… where just because… I was… beaten… by… a demigod… who was not… even… a child… of the… 'Big Three'!" Cronos retorted.

"He was the son of Hephaestus for Porphyrion's sake!" The stomp of a dainty heel could be heard. "I _hate_ fire and heat!"

"Aw, poor… little… Khione… afraid of… a little heat…"

"Why, you—"

"Now, now… let's not… get… heated up…" A sneer could almost be heard in his voice.

"How would you like to be _frozen_, hmmn? It would make you feel less pain…" Khione said, sugar dripping from her words.

"You… you wouldn't… ow!... dare…." The Titan stammered, seeming to shrink back in horror. (which is hard to do, since you can't shrink back from yourself.)

"Oh, I would, alright," said Khione, a grin already spreading in her voice.

* * *

**Are Khione and Cronos OC? Please tell me what you think!**

**In case you guys are wondering why it's in story-ish form, it's because I realized that I could portray how they feel better this way. Like it? hate it? Please tell me, so I know which style/format to use. And about the smile spreading in the voice thing, I don't really know. I'm just on random mode today, so yeah.  
**

**R&R, please, as always!**

**~SkellyVal**


	4. Smelly Gabe Thalia Enceladus

**Hiya guys!**

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is!**

**This chappie is dedicated to my Sissy. Sissy, you'd better read this! :D**

**And also to CrazyDyslexicNerd, because without their idea, this chapter would be extremely boring.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the darkness and silence of the swirling subconscious, footsteps echoed.

It stopped suddenly and the next was a clattering sound, like some kind of weapon was being dropped. Next, the muffled sound of a body dropping heavily to the floor.

The faint outline of a person glowed slightly. It was a teen-aged girl, probably fifteen or sixteen. The girl was wearing a glowing silver ski parka over a black shirt, silvery camouflage pants, and what looked like combat boots. Shining silver skull heads decorated her ears and there was a quiver at her back—silver, of course. In her hand she held a bow, and on her head was a circlet, like a princess' tiara. All these were silver.

She looked like a punk/goth princess covered in silver.

She sat down and stared in at something in front of her. That something was a statue. The statue looked like an overweight tusk-less walrus dressed in beer-stained thrift store clothes.

"Great," the girl muttered. "I'm stuck here with a statue."

Just then, she heard stomping. A thirty foot tall giant came into view. Chest-up, he was already humanoid, but after that, scaly green legs and claws for feet dominated. And humanoid was an understatement. This giant was an alien.

"**I am the great Enceladus! Beware all ye who step near!" **His loud voice boomed.

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Scratch that. I'm stuck here with a statue _and_ a retarded Earthborn whose head is too big for his body."

Enceladus just looked at her and smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the annoying Huntress of Artemis and daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace."

Thalia glared at him. "Oh, don't worry, Enceladus. I swear I'm not going to waste an arrow on filth like you."

"Filth, is it?"

"Looking for a fight, Earthborn?"

"You're on, Huntress. I'll send your dead body to Artemis myself."

"In your dreams."

About 30 seconds later….

A whimpering Enceladus half-limped half-crawled away from Thalia, who had barely even broken a sweat.

"What were you saying about my dead body again, Enceladus?" She called out after his retreating figure.

She'd kept her promise. She hadn't wasted an arrow on him.

* * *

**So yeah. I think I'll be updating every other day or something from now on. But you people had better give me ideas, or else my unimaginative mind will run out of them.**

**And Clera, don't worry, your chapter will come soon. After mine. And, _duh_, it will be funnier 'cos it's _me_. Michitis strikes.**

**Next chapter: Medusa/Circe/Zoe/Calypso/Hestia/Medea. Lots of ranting and wimpy-ness.  
**

**Thanks, everyone! R&R, please! :D**

**- SKellyVal**


	5. Medusa Circe Zoe Calypso Hestia Medea

**AN: Here it is. The really long-named chapter.**

**Sorry if it sucks, I crammed it today.**

**But, enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

_

_Whump! Whump! Whump!_

A blur of silver and three silver arrows stuck fast in the bull's-eye of a target. Each arrow splintered as the next arrow sliced cleanly through its middle.

"Will you _stop_ that? I'm trying to sleep here!" The owner of the voice stepped into view. It was a beautiful young woman, with green eyes and gold threads braided into her dark hair. Her black dress seemed to be alive, changing shapes, and decorations.

Her whiny voice made a girl holding a silver bow and arrow turn. On her back was a strapped quiver, also silver, and she was dressed in a silver ski parka, camouflage pants, combat boots, and she had a silver circlet in her braided hair.

"Well, I am very _sorry_, Circe, but I am afraid that my training is more important than thy beauty sleep." The girl replied, her cinnamon skin glowing and her eyes blazing with a fierce yet calm glare.

"More important? How dare you thi—"

"Will you two just shut up? I'll turn you into stone if you don't stop!" A commanding voice echoed around the chamber.

The woman called Circe was annoyed. How dare that monster threaten _her_. "Medusa, butt out. This is our conversation."

"As much as I hate agreeing with her, she is correct. This conversation does not include thee." The cinnamon skinned girl nodded.

"Can't you three just be friends?" An annoyed voice called out. It belonged to an elegant woman, well into her fifties, yet looking as stunning s ever. She looked like a princess, decked in diamonds and in a sparkling black dress.

"_FRIENDS!_" All three cried, incredulous.

"Speaking of friends, who has any? I want to have friends!" Another voice called out. It might have been meant to be an excited tone, but it was hard to tell because of the sing-song quality of the voice.

A woman who looked ageless stepped out of the gloom, wearing a white toga. Her caramel-colored hair was braided over her shoulder and her attractive almond eyes flickered with excitement.

"I do, as a matter of fact. A bunch of men-turned guinea pigs-turned men friends who would love to kill me." Circe said, a naughty smile touching her lips.

"I've got a bunch of friends in the Underworld. Wanna meet 'em?" The princess-looking lady's words were coated in sarcasm. "They would obviously _love_ to meet you."

"How'd you like to have statue friends, hmm? But first, you have to be a statue…" The voice belonging to the person called Medusa called out. The malicious hint in her voice was not lost on the woman in the white dress.

"Oh, I do not think I would fancy that. I shall just shrink into the background and pretend that I have no knowledge of you."

And so the lady melted into the background, and the four would continue bickering if not for an eight year old girl who had just made her presence known. Her hair was auburn, her eyes a fiery red. She was carrying a kind of jar, with strange carvings on the sides.

"Oooooh. Have you any friends in there, Hestia?" Pretty lady crooned.

"No, Calypso, I am afraid I do not." Hestia said.

"Oh," Was all that Calypso could say.

The young girl directed her attention to the squabbling four.

"And you four, can you please stop arguing for a single day? It is making my head hurt. We all have to share the same body and consciousness, so I suggest we all learn to get along." She glared at all of them, and even if medusa was hidden in the gloom, Hestia's glare seemed to reach her.

It might seem silly that three grown women and one teen-ager would pay attention to but a child, but they all did. Each one muttered an apology to each other, but they also grumbled a bit.

"That is much better," Hestia nodded. She turned towards the teen-ager with the bow and arrow. "Zoe, please, Circe needs her sleep, and besides, you, my dear, can already shoot an arrow so well. Why not lessen your practice sessions to once a week?"

Zoe took a sudden interest in her boots. "Well, alright, my lady, if thee insist."

"I do insist. And Circe, might you be a little more patient and less irritable?"

Circe shifted uncomfortably under Hestia's intense gaze. "Okay. Fine."

"Medusa, it would be much appreciated if you would stop threatening others."

"Ughh," Medusa grumbled. "You have to take the fun out of everything. But fine."

"Good. Medea, your temper is as bad as ever. I know that you are short-tempered, but can you at least try to be more… calm?"

"I'll try, but no guaranties…"

"It is good enough. As long as you try your hardest. Calypso, you need not look further for friends, you have five here. You must just learn to be more… friendly. Furthermore, a certain hero named Percy Jackson considers you to be his, ah, friend."

Calypso beamed. "Really? Tha—"

She was cut off by Zoe saying. "Gross!"

But Calypso continued, anyway. "Alright. I shall start befriending everyone. Starting with… Zoe!"

"Oh, for Artemis' sake! Help me!"

* * *

**AN: So there it is, I hope you liked it.**

**Clera, don't worry; you're next.**

**Next up: Clarisse/Hera  
**

**R&R, people! Please?**

**Oh, and I have this new Fanfic coming up, "Everyone's Battle", and I'm advertising it here, 'cos from experience, not a lot of people look at the Cross-over area. Strage, I know, advertising a Cross-over fic in _another_ Cross-over fic. But what can I say? I'm mental.**

**Anyways, this Fabfic is basically a cross-over between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, Skulduggery Pleasant, and Incarnations of Immortality. I know that you've probably never heard of two of these series, but i'm hoping you have. It'll be up by the first week of April, maybe earlier, if I'm not lazy. :D **

**Thanks,  
**

**~SkellyVal  
**


	6. Clarisse Hera Debate Series

**AN: Heyyy again. XD**

**Right. So. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update two days ago. i had no time. **

**So, I'm updating two chapters today!**

**Here it is: Clarisse/ Hera. I'm making it part of the "Debate Series"**

**It would be so much easier to make Fanfics for random people put together. not to mention much more amusing. I hope?**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"—I'm telling you, family is important!"

"Well, duh! If you don't have a family, you wouldn't have been born!"

"See? You agree with me!"

"Like Tartarus! I'll never agree with you!"

The argument waged on, both women's shouts echoing all around.

On one side, Hera, Lady of Childbirth and Family. And also, grandmother of the other side (If gods had DNA)…

Clarisse La Rue. Demigod daughter of Ares, God of war.

What are they arguing about?

The most epic debate of all time (low)…

Weapons v.s. Family

And so, back to the argument at hand…

"Weapons can be broken! Families can't!"

"But then, there's such things like broken families! Like yours!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Uhhh…."

"Yes, lady Hera?"

"Families last forever! Weapons don't!"

"What if they die?"

"Well look at our family, it's been going on for several millennia!"

"Well, at least weapons are loyal to you! Families sometimes aren't! Ahem, _Zeus_, ahem"

"That's different! It's not my fault he…"

Hera starts going on about Zeus' many affairs…

… Until Clarisse interrupted her.

"We all know about it! We're not stupid, you know? And besides, that proves my point!"

"What? No it doesn't! And weapons don't have brains of their own1 Of course they'll be loyal!"

"That proves my point!"

"What? What?"

"Thank you, granny, for proving my point!"

"_Granny_? How dare you call me granny, you—"

We'll end there, seeing as this is a rated K Fanfiction, and little kiddies might be reading it. Best not to give them a bad influence.

* * *

**Okay, I know that Clarisse isn't really that smart, but I had to make her smart. Or else it'd end up in warfare. No, it'd _start_ at warfare.**

**R&R, people! Please?**

**Next chapter, to be uploaded in an hour, is about Charon, One of Circe's guinea pigs, Nico, and Leo.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the person beside me right now, who gave me the inspiration for the "Debate Series". Clera, your chapter.  
**

**Jascy and Clera: i would appreciate it if you people wouldn't argue on my "Reviews" part. That's what YM, Fb, and school are for. :P**

**Jascy, tinamad ka mag-log in, noh? :))**

**Til later,**

**~SkellyVal  
**


	7. Charon Guinea Pig Nico Leo Debate Series

**Hi again.**

**Second chapter today! Ohyeah, Uhuh, ohyeah, uhuh! \:D/**

**Uhh. Sorry. I got high after completing this.**

**But here it is!  
**

* * *

This debate consists of four people, and so that there will not be any confusion, I will do it like this: Everything that Charon says will be Underlined, Everything the **Pirate-Guinea pig** says will be **Bolded,** _Nico_'s will be _Italicized_, and Leo's will be in Normal.

Team Nico & Charon say that Undead Warriors are waaay better than Fire, which is what Leo and the Pirate-Guinea pig say.

"Undead Warriors are cool! They're Undead for Chaos' sake!"

"Yeah, but pyrokinesis is better! You can summon fire!"

"_So? Can fire kill Undead Warriors?"_

"How can it? They're already dead!"

"_Exactly!"_

"**Which is exactly why fire is better!"**

"_What?"_

"You are really random, do you know that? That made absolutely no sense!"

"**Aye, ain't this a random debate!"**

"We're off topic already!"

"He's right! I don't get what you mean!"

"**Cap'n, I agree."**

"What you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Uhhm… my friends? We are off topic once more!"

"_Right. Uhhh. What were we talking about again?"_

"Your randomness,"

"_Ah, yes. My randomness. But honestly, Undead warriors are better than pyrokinesis. For one, fire can't kill them, two, they're already dead, so fire can't kill them, three—"_

"You just said the same thing!"

"_Exactly! Three, Undead warriors can only be killed by kids of Hades."_

"Fire can only be summoned by kids of Hephaestus!"

"Not only them. I have heard talk of something that produces fire as well. Matchers and lifers, I think they're called."

"_You mean matches and lighters. And what about the Fire benders, hmm?"_

"They aren't even real!"

"Someone can bend fire? How interesting."

"**Aye. I have never heard of such people."**

"_Okay, fine, so they're not real, but you can kill anything with Undead warriors."_

Fire can kill EVERYTHING… But Undead warriors can't kill fire."

"Fire can't kill undead warriors either."

"_Is it just me, or is this a draw?"_

"**Aye, I believe 'tis a draw."

* * *

**

**R&R, again, please!**

**The second chapter in the Debate Series.**

**Dedicated to my friend, Neo.**

**I'm actually planning on making a youtube video on this. But I'm not sure though... Tell me what you think1  
**

**Anyhow, next chapter is about Beckendorf and Rachel! If you're wondering where these match-ups come from, you're better off not wondering.**

**Thanks, **

**~SkellyVal  
**


	8. Luke Lit

**Hi again**

**I'm really, really, really sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but last month was crazy for me.**

**Oh, and the second to the last paragraph is kind of gory, just to let you know.**

**I hope you enjoy it, though.  
**

* * *

A man dressed in pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt that said CORNHUSKERS sat on the ground. He had a sword beside him, which looked like it could husk more than just corn. His ripped arms were covered in scars, and his face, framed by curly black hair, would've been handsome if it weren't so sliced up.

A teenager strode into view. He had sandy blonde hair, and a scar under his eye.

"Well, if it isn't the self-acclaimed hero." The Reaper of men sneered.

"You don't even _know_ what self-acclaimed means."

"What's a 'self-acclaimed'?

"See what I mean?"

"What _do_ you mean?"

"You know what? Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"Just shut up."

"What did you say?" The Reaper of men screeched.

"SHUT. UP." Luke said, pronouncing each word as if talking to a toddler.

"How dare you tell me what to do!"

"If I didn't, you'd be dead right now. Oh wait, you _are_ dead."

Lit stood up, his sword swinging overhead.

"I'm going to kill you right now!"

"Try it, Cornhusk Face," taunted Luke, yawning.

Lit came at Luke with blinding speed, sword over his head, thinking that Luke was unarmed. But Luke suddenly swung with backbiter and parried the attack, forcing his opponent's blade to swing in a circle to the right. Luke jumped left, feigning, and as Lit came at him, he blocked the attack and rolled between Lit's legs. He came up behind him and plunged backbiter in the middle of his back, disconnecting his spine, and protruding out of his stomach. Lit fell on the floor, blood pooling around him.

"_Never_ challenge me when I'm in a bad mood."

* * *

**Sorry again that it took so long.**

**P.S. I'm running out of ideas. I need your help. Review, please, and give ideas. :D**

**~SkellyVal**


	9. Silena Drew

**Hello, people of the world.**

**Here's the next chapter, dedicated to Laur. And I forgot to dedicate the last chapter to my cousin, JP. Know who you are, Cousin. Though I doubt you're reading this. ANYWAY.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the little spy," A black-haired Asian looking beauty queen snarled.

"Oh, hello, Drew. I heard you got kicked out as Cabin Head. After only, what, a few months?" The other girl, even prettier than the first, smirked.

"What—where—who—how did you know that?" The girl called Drew stammered.

"Oh, news travels fast here in the Underworld, believe me."

"You'll tell me how you found out." Drew said, her voice somehow different.

"Uhh, news flash, _hun_, but I'm dead. You can't charmspeak the _dead_." She smirked again.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot, the so-called_ 'hero'_ is dead. How is the Underworld, Beauregard?"

"Oh, the Elysium is fine, really."

Drew's eyes bugged out at the mention of the Elysium.

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to tell you, I'm in the Elysium?" Beauregard smiled smugly

"You are? But—I heard there's a party every week!"

"Every night. I'd like to see you end up there, but it's kinda impossible, don't you think?"

"You—you..." Drew was speechless.

"Being a dictator? Honestly, you're not fit for it. You can't even get a boy to like you, with your charmspeak."

"At least I wasn't a spy."

"At least I got a boyfriend without charmspeak." Silena paused. "Actually, at least I _had_ a boyfriend. And still do, mind you."

"At least… At least I have charmspeak."

"And yet you couldn't hold your spot as Cabin Councilor." Silena tutted. "Pity."

That left Drew speechless, glaring at the other girl.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R please.**

**And I really _am_ running out of ideas. I have about three or four more combos before I'm out of ideas. Please tell me who you want next.**

**Thanksies,**

**~SkellyVal**


	10. Poseidon Athena Debate Series

**It's been a really long time since I last updated.**

**I bet you all have abandoned this fanfiction by now.**

**If you haven't yet, thank you very much. :)**

**Also, thank you to: CrazyDyslexicNerd for the inspiration, for reviewing, and for adding this to your favourite stories list.**

**To ShadowOfMyLight, for following and adding this story to your favourites list.**

**And also to TheJazzyDolphin and E. Darkbow for adding this story to their favourites list.**

**I appreciate it a lot.**

* * *

Poseidon shook his head impatiently, rather like a toddler would. "You see. If they had accepted my gift—"

"If they had accepted your gift, the people would have gone crazy within days, and the Athenian race would have died out long ago!" Grey eyes flashed in anger.

"Please. They are smart, they—"

"Unlike _you_. Further proof that they are _my_ people."

"Hey! I take offense to that."

The ground rumbled violently, with the full power of Poseidon's flaring temper, and the goddess of wisdom had to hold on to a tendril to steady herself. "And I gather you should."

Poseidon glared at her, but decided not to waste any more words on getting sidetracked. He would support his claim, he decided fiercely, and he would do it well. Athena was going to lose this debate, goddess of wisdom or not.

"Anyway. I am pretty sure that they will realize that salt water makes them crazy. If they had accepted my gift, they wouldn't be in debt right now!"

"No?" Athena arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

Poseidon smirked. He had the upper hand now, Athena just did not know it yet. "Whereas olive trees are common, you don't _see_ salt water springs. There are _none_ in the whole world. It would be one of the main tourist attractions of Athens! Athens could even be one of the world's top producers of salt!"

Athena hesitated before answering. "By this century, that salt water spring would have already either dried up, or been excessively polluted."

Poseidon only smirked wider. He had already won. "That may be so. But what happened to the _original_ olive tree you gave the Athenians, huh?"

The gray-eyed goddess just glared at him. "This is_ not_ over."

_Maybe not,_ the sea god thought. _But I still won this round._

* * *

**I just realized how I never put up that Rachel/Beckendorf chapter. But I'll try to rewrite it as best I can, (my computer crashed. -_-") and with luck, it will be up by next week.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**~SkellyVal**


End file.
